


Competitive Cameron

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron teaches Kirsten how to play the intense and oh so serious game of Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Cameron

“Cameron, you told me you were going to teach me how to play this Mario Kart game, not go into full detail of the history of it,” Kirsten groaned. She had been listening to him go on and on about the origins of the video game for almost an hour now. **  
**

“Alright, alright. I just thought it would be a good idea for you to know about the game before you play it,” Cameron said a bit defensively. “I’ll show you how to actually play it now.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never played Mario Kart,” Linus said from the other room, shaking his head in disappointment. “It’s like, the game you start off with before getting into the more intense stuff.”

“Well, I never played these nerdy video games when I was little, so I guess I’ll have to start now,” Kirsten quipped.

“It’s not nerdy,” Cameron mumbled under his breath. He turned to Kirsten. “This takes skills. Skills you may not even possess.”

“Oh please,” Kirsten smirked, “There’s nothing I can’t do.”

“Except being able to feel emotion,” Cameron ‘coughed’.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Just show me how to play,” Kirsten demanded.

“Alright, fine.” Cameron handed her a controller. “So what you want to do is use the left stick to steer.” He moved her fingers to touch the different buttons. “And then to accelerate, hold down the A button.” He continued to show Kirsten all the controls while she nodded to herself, seemingly understanding it all. “Alright, ready to play?”

“Finally!” Kirsten exclaimed. “It’s only taken two hours.”

“Let’s just see how much you’ll be laughing and making jokes when I beat you,” Cameron said, sticking his tongue out.

“You can’t beat me the first round! That’s just mean. I’ve never played before!”

“You want me to let you win?” Cameron said. “Come on, Buttercup, what’s the fun in that?”

“Just start the stupid game.” Kirsten rolled her eyes.

“Okay remember, your screen’s on top, mine’s on bottom. Don’t get confused. And…go!” Cameron started the game and before Kirsten could say anything else, her character started moving.

“Why did you choose Princess Peach as your character?” Linus asked, joining them on the couch.

“Because she looks like she would be a badass. Now shush,” Kirsten waved him off. She hit the acceleration button even harder as she dodged the karts around her.

“Cameron, she’s about to pass you,” Linus said in bewilderment.

“I can see that!” Cameron snapped, keeping his eyes on the screen. “You’re not beating me, Princess. Not today.”

Kirsten didn’t say anything. She was in the zone. She kept passing karts and dodging obstacles around her. She soon went from last place to second–right behind Cameron.

“Cam, she’s right behind you,” Linus warned.

“Shut up, Linus!” Cameron looked away for a split second to see what Kirsten was doing. Her eyes were squinting and her tongue was sticking out just the slightest. He had to admit she looked pretty cute.

Unfortunately for him, Cameron had kept his eyes off the screen for too long, for Kirsten had knocked him out of first place. “Are you sure you’ve never played this game before?” He asked.

“Never,” Kirsten finally spoke. Now that she was far ahead, she could lessen her concentration just a bit. “I just pick things up pretty fast. You should have known that by now.”   

“Watch out Kirsten, he’s coming up right behind you,” Linus pointed out. Kirsten directed her attention back to the game.

“Who’s side are you even on?” Cameron yelled. He was so close to beating her. There had to be something he was better at than her.

“Almost at the finish line,” Linus commented. “And….:”

“Yes!” Kirsten shouted when she crossed the finish line first. “And you didn’t even have to let me win,” she said smugly.

“Dude, I think she beat your high score,” Linus said.

“Don’t rub it in,” Cameron grumbled.

“Don’t be sad, Cameron,” Kirsten said in a mocking tone. “There has to be something out there that you’re better at than I am.”

“The only reason why you won was because that was the easiest level.You surely will have trouble on the more complicated levels, trust me,” Cameron assured.

“Do I smell a challenge?” Linus said.

Kirsten smirked. “You’re on.”

Two hours later, Cameron and Kirsten were sitting in the exact same positions and were on the highest level of the game, Cameron only seconds away from losing once again to Kirsten. “You’re making this way too easy,” she laughed.

“You’re not supposed to be doing this well,” Cameron complained. “It took me months to master this level.”

“Pay attention to the screen so you can see me beat you once and for all!” Kirsten ordered.

With a sigh, Cameron turned his focus back to the game. The finish line was in sight and Cameron knew he wasn’t going to beat her. Seconds later, Kirsten’s kart crossed the finish line first and a small squeal came out of her mouth. “You underestimated me,” she stated.

“Yeah yeah, congratulations,” Cameron said in a monotone voice. “There’s nothing you can’t do.”

“Don’t be bitter, Sunshine,” Kirsten smirked.

“I let you win, you know.”

“Uh huh.  _Sure_  you did.”

“Well, let’s see you try to play the harder games that require more skills, like shooting and–”

“I don’t want to see you lose any more today,” Kirsten cut him off. “But I’ll take you up on that offer another time.”

“You’re not going to beat me any more. I’ll make sure of it!” Cameron said.

Unfortunately for him, that statement was proven false only a few days later when Kirsten took the high score for all his remaining video games.  _But he totally let her win_ , he assured himself over and over again.  


End file.
